


Jessica Nigri - One Shot

by sojothepale



Category: Cosplay - Fandom, Cosplayer, Jessica Nigri - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Sex, bj, blowjob, finger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojothepale/pseuds/sojothepale
Summary: Just a quick funny sex scene





	Jessica Nigri - One Shot

“I had a really nice dream last night!” Jessica chirped, poking half of her body out from the covers while she navigated down to Ryan’s midsection. The busty cosplayer freed herself of any semblance of a top the night prior, now letting glints of sunlight glisten off of her exposed skin.

“Yeah?’ Ryan yawned, laying against his pillow as if he had been forced awake. His boxer briefs were the only article of clothing remaining, everything else sitting in a clumsy pile on the floor. 

“We were on the beach…and nobody was around to bother us.” Her hands began playfully massaging his crotch, thumbing around the tip of the prize she sought after. 

“Mm…what you thinkin’ about now?” Ryan perched up, now wide-awake as he rested against the headboard. Filing through layers of Jessica’s hair, he caught a spritely spark in her eyes that gave him chills. Hairs stood up on the back of his neck while he extended to his height, meeting her hand with a bit of resistance. 

“I’m thinkin’ now I can have some fun.” Jessica enthusiastically yanked his trousers down, lapping her tongue around him like a snake. She marked and coated each vein, treating every inch like a soldier being welcomed home. 

“Mmm, fuck…lemme see what you’ve been workin’ on back there.” Ryan gestured a spinning motion with his finger.

“Tired of seeing my face already?” She waggled her fisted hand around.

Slightly grunting from the sensation, he took a deep breath and flashed his teeth. “Ya caught me.”

“Uh!” Her façade of frustration developed into a scoff, but she slowly began to comply. With Ryan still in hand, Jessica shifted herself around. Her feet lay flat, raising her thighs slightly in the air while gyrating.

“There we go.” With hand extended, Ryan raised Jessica’s underwear until it started to disappear into her. “I forgot you put these back on last night.” He gently whispered, pulling the fabric even more.

“Duuude, stop!” She retaliated, wrenching her grip until the color started to change. 

“Okay, okay…oookay.” He gently pleaded, relinquishing her garment. 

“Your hand feels so much better anyway.” Jessica moaned with a mouthful, dropping the white lace once knotted inside of her leaving a pinkish-hue in clear view.

Ryan penetrated with two fingers, easing his way inside at a glacial pace. “There we go…nice and easy.” He muttered while exploring her as far as he could.

Jessica perked up, feeling a snagging sensation overwhelm her just long enough for a distraction. “Oh!” She yelped, then planting her lips downward once more to continue. With her mouth engorged, she quickly bobbed her head while reverberating soft tones throughout Ryan’s body.

Ryan slipped out, caught off guard. “Fuck…” he urged himself to continue, supplying a third finger upon re-entry. “Nope, nope, nope! I’ve got the upper hand!” 

Jessica lurched back ever so slightly, relatively un-phased. With one swift motion, she lowered her hand and nabbed a handful – crinkling her fingers around, pinching all the while. “Guess you won’t have a meal ticket anymore.” She was chuffed.

“Jesus..fuck..fuck. Okay! Okay!” His hand fell to his side, co-existing between the bed’s sheets. 

“Smart man.” The busty cosplayer pursed her lips, adopting a smirk as it slithered by.


End file.
